Tears of fail
by Autopilotkitty
Summary: Everybody knows Auto as an emotionless autopilot, but he isn t always that way.Autopilots Committee requested Auto to a conference, but the bad thing it was that, it wasn t a work conferece, it was a bad conference, to lose his work, captain assistant and life. Would Auto will have a second chance? Figure it out, and enjoy it, this time HUMANIZED Auto! 3.
1. Chapter 1

Tears of fail

A normal day in the Axiom, the passengers floated in their hoverchairs , robots were doing they everyday life duties, on the bridge all where calm and peaceful, Auto was flying the ship, his loyal assistant GO-4 were cleaning the bridge´s stuff, and captain McCrea giving to his passengers the announcements, after that McCrea went to his room, put his captain hat on the rack and after a while, a message appeared on his computer, he moved towards the computer, and it was a message to Auto from the autopilots committee, without thinking, McCrea called his autopilot

"Auto, can you come down here?" McCrea said to him, and in two seconds, Auto was on the captain´s quarters, "Yes, sir" Auto replied, as McCrea pointed to the operation computer, so Auto swiveled, to the operation computer, and saw his message, a nervous personality came to Auto´s uncaring personality, he just shook his head, Auto knows that if he is called by Autopilots Committee, he may did a bad thing, so could be the first time Auto was somehow afraid? Maybe yes or maybe no, Auto couldn´t figure what does Autopilots committee was requesting, he put his hands closed to his stomach, then he moved beside his captain and confessed all to him

"Captain, my presence is required on Autopilots committee, sorry sir, you´ve to stay alone for a time" with that words, McCrea almost fell down, he moved closed to Auto, and put his hand on his shoulder, "Auto, you know that you´re free to leave when your committee requests you, Auto so you are free to leave the Axiom" For one reason Auto felt relieved, one of his preoccupations was done, living his captain alone, the other one was even not done, so he realize his reverence to McCrea, and leave the Axiom. In another ship, he flew through the BnL Autopilots Committee, like 800,000 Autopilots were watching him in disbelief, so Auto couldn´t figure why his mates saw him with that confused looks, so Auto salute they in autopilot code, so they do the same that Auto did, one of his mates, the Autopilot of Maxiom, Auto 234 came close to him, with a comfortable hand on Auto´s shoulder, also to his chest, face and head, Auto didn´t moved, he have not any idea about what was happening on Autopilots Committee, until Auto 100 finally spoke

"Auto is a long time, isn´t it?" the autopilot number 100 already spoke, with a penetrating look, that Auto couldn´t decipher his mind, also his blood red colored hair was so penetrating too, he saluted him in Autopilot code.

"Yes Auto 100, It is a long time, and I couldn´t accept the requesting of the last year, because my directive is to follow orders from my-" (Interrupted Auto 100) " Your ex captain, B. McCrea?" Auto frightened, he really didn´t know what was Auto 100 talking about.

"What, are trying to say?, I don´t understand, Captain McCrea still being my captain-"

"No Auto, I think that you do not understand why Autopilots Committee requested you, right?" the autopilot number 100 said in a penetrating tone, Auto froze more even when the master, boss and heart of all the Autopilots Committee appeared in front of him followed by another thousands of autopilots, the master looked Auto with a fearing glare, he put a hand on Auto´s shoulder, also to his chest, face and his white hair, like Auto 100 did, Auto somehow began to shake, just when Master Auto said to him.

"Auto, I wonder that you still having your hat and autopilot suit, you have to forget all of your duties, also your captain, you´re not needed anymore, so would be deactivated" With that words, Auto almost started whimpering or crying, something that Auto wouldn´t do, he wasn´t programmed to cry or even expressed any emotion, he just bowed to his universal boss

"Sir I still do not understand what is happening here, why did you mean I´m not needed anymore?" Auto asked somehow scared, so Master Auto stroke his black hair, and raised his single eyebrow, again put his hand against Auto´s shoulder, "Auto, you did two terrible things, and you had broke the autopilot code, and when that happens, much of the autopilots lose their work, captain also their life, sorry Auto but you will lose your life, so you have to give your hat and suit to me, right now." Auto felt the urge to beg even cry, but that was something he do not want to do, with no exception, Auto gave to his sir his hat and suit, "Well you´re loyal and pleasant, also you follow orders, things that an autopilot do, so you have time to say goodbye to your ex captain and mates, by tomorrow your life would be deactivated"

After Master Auto leave him, Auto kneeled and lowered his head, also he do something that he never ever do, crying, he sobbed and whimpered, his mates felt pity for him, for the first time Auto was miserable, and there was not comfort, until an unique female autopilot appeared spookily in front of the inconsolable Auto, she felt pity for him, she put her hand on Auto´s shoulder, Auto recognized this hand, he lifted his head a bit so he can face the female autopilot, as the tears came rolling down to his cheeks.

"Auly… (Sobbed) I… I am a big failed autopilot-" (Auly cut him off)

"No, Auto I think that you only followed your directive, and that is not reason to lose your autopilot code" Auly gently hugged Auto, Auto put all his body on Auly´s stomach, so she can stroked his head careful and gentle, in the moment, Auto continued to cry and sobbed as if there were no tomorrow, the other autopilots looked at Auly and Auto, almost showing their tears, as Auto slowly lifted his hand to put it on Auly´s pink hair, that handiwork made Auly to give a little kiss on his forehead, as she tried to comfort Auto the best that she can, but everything that she do, Aut do not stopped crying and lamenting.

"Why… Why does this passed to me… I never ever cry, and today I am-" Auto lamented with strong tears, Auly looked at him confused then she gave to him a little tap on his head.

"Auto, everybody cries, even the strong cry, so you are free to cry if need to take out hidden feelings" Auly said trying to calm Auto. The night fell, Auto still lamenting all his mistakes, but the good thing it was that Auly was beside him all the time, to give him comforts, and still kneeled on the floor, his red eye was as red as blood, for crying incessantly, that was something that Auly and the other autopilot do not want to see on Auto´s personality.

"Auto please stop your incessant crying, it´s gonna be alright, we are here for help you to feel better, and you need to eat something" Auly said with a sad look on her face, and Auto couldn´t speak his crying can´t let him to speak, it was too loudly and sadly, but he at least tried to say something.

"Auly… alright give something to eat, if this is the last food I´ll eat, is better that I taste it for the, the, the… "(Cries) "Oh Auto" (hugged him) "Shhhh, It will be alright Auto, it will be alright" Auto at last kneeled again, this time he gave a scream of pain and suffering, and more tears came out of his blood red eye, the other autopilots couldn´t resist the tears coming out of their eyes too, so with more comfort, Auto finally moved towards the dining room, sat down in the chair and eat something, but the tears didn´t let him, and in his mind Auto was ashamed, for Auto was very embarrassing to cry, he wasn´t programed for that, but somehow a gloomy personality crossed Auto´s emotionless personality, well in many reasons, Auto had the reason to cry, losing his work, his captain, assistant and even his life again, to Auto this it was painfully, Auto couldn´t finished to eat his dinner, he threw the fork and the knife to his meat, then he sighed in sadness, then he kneeled, this time sobbing but with tears trapped in his red eye, "Oh dear" Auly whispered to herself, and moved towards Auto to comfort him again, as Auto 100 appeared with his assistant GO-4 505, in front of Auto and Auly, he put his hand on Auto´s shoulder trying to make a good job comforting Auto, as he said something comfortable or at least he tried to sounded comforting

"Auto, would you stop crying, I have to said something to you" Auto 100 spoke as monotonic as all the autopilots speak , Auto lifted his head, and stop crying just a little, some tears still visibly trapped in his eye, so Auto nodded.

"Yes, Auto 100 what do you request?" Auto asked to his mate, as Auto 100 sat down on the floor, to have a better look of Auto´s soaked in tears face, he dried one new tear coming out of his eye, and put again his hand on Auto´s shoulder patting his back softly and gently.

"Auto… listen to me I can make Master Auto to give you a second chance, but you have to promise me, that you are going to still crying, so Master Auto could see that you really are sorry, agreed?" The autopilot number 100 asked him gently, Auto of course will still crying, he was sorrowful to stop his crying, he didn´t replied him just nodded, and that was sufficient to Auto 100, he salute and leave the room. At the night advanced Auto was still crying, also feeling a deep sleep, so he yawned with his tears still coming out, so Auly pulled him to her bed, placed Auto on it and started rubbing his head, "Auto you must sleep, I can say you that you were crying all the day, so rest Auto here, I´ll sing you a lullaby" Auly said to Auto gently, so Auto dried his tears completely and just gave to Auly a little smile and a nod, Auly began to sing as beautiful as she sing

"Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here

Don´t you cry

For one so small you seem so strong

My arms will hug you, keep you safe and warm

This bond between us can´t be broken

I will be here

Don´t you cry."

After Auly finished his Lullaby, Auto was completely asleep, also sobbing a little bit, so Auly kissed his head and rubbed his white hair, then she whispered something in his ear and let him sleep peacefully, she went to have a speech with the other autopilots. In the conference desk, more than 100, 000, 00000 autopilots were sited on the chairs, there was still a lonely pink chair for Auly, as she sat the autopilots began to speak, first Auly will speak and gave some comforts ideas to comfort Auto by tomorrow.

"Oh guys, Auto is really, really down today, and I give him the reason to cry, he can cry if he need it" Auly said rubbing his long pink hair, as other autopilot said something in replied.

"yes,I thing he better calm down for a bit, if he won´t be deactivated tomorrow , he is safe and no more tears will come out of his red eye" the autopilot 300 said gently to Auly, so Auly nodded, no often a mean autopilot with dirt look on his face, also laughing as all this trouble were a reason to laugh.

"Ha ha and ha, Auto´s a big crybaby" the autopilot number 780 said meanly, Auly raised his unique eyebrow, and began to shine for the furious that she was for what does Auto 780 said, she just stand up and began to shake violently as an angry autopilot could shake.

"You better watch what you are saying, Auto´s not a crybaby he has the reason to cry, and everybody cries for your information!" Auly said almost savage, as the autopilot number 780 replied in a chuckle .

"Ha, no crying is just for babies, autopilots do not cry, no matter in the situation they were"

"You better get lost of my look, if there are a mean robot, I must reject him" Auly demanded, so the autopilot finally stuck his tongue out and disappeared, so Auly could calmed down, as the she and the other autopilot continued to speak.

**Oh I can´t explain how depressive I was, so here my sad fanfic, Auto´s extremely sad and sorrowful, but he has a good friend Auly the female autopilot, so said what you think about my depression converted in a fanfiction.**


	2. Memories of autopilot and baby autopilot

Memories of autopilot and baby autopilot

Master Auto was sited calm in his desk, he felt somehow pity for Auto, he doesn´t want his son suffering, so Master Auto sighed as he took Auto´s baby photo book and watched the photos, as he looked at the pictures some tears came out of his eye, followed by constant sighs and laments, the pictures were so lovely, they were: baby Auto in his cot, Auto taking his first bath, Auto eating alone, Master Auto holding Auto in his arms, Auto serious and more pictures of all Auto´s childhood, Master couldn´t saw another picture of him and Auto, or he would also cry as Auto lamenting all his mistakes, all what Master Auto did it was sobbing with the book on his hands, as soon Auto 100 appeared in his office with his assistant GO-4 505, so quickly Master Auto threw away the photos book, and with a serious glare stared at Auto 100, he clapped his hands for getting coffee from the percolator and glanced at him.

"What do you request, Auto 100?" Master Auto asked to him, with a bow Auto 100 replied to his master.

"Master, can you please give to Auto a second chance?" Master Auto´s unique eyebrow raised, and stared at him in amazement, he never thought that one of his sons will pleaded him to forgive a betrayed autopilot, but he will give him a second opportunity but tomorrow, he walked towards him and put his hand on his shoulder, with a little smile and a nod.

"Very well, I´ll give Auto a second chance, and thanks for asking me to forgive to Auto for his mistake" so Auto 100 bowed to his master a leave his master´s office, so Master Auto, looked again to the album, and smiled tightly, so as he finished looking Auto´s childhood book, he moved towards his bed and slowly he fell asleep happily, with the intension to dream with his autopilot son, Auto, his beloved son.

After visiting his master, the autopilot 100th went to the conference room, to say the good news, the first who receive him was Auly followed by his female assistant GOFFY, and took Auto 100 to the table excited she was waiting for the answer of his mate, so Auto 100 calmly sat down on the chair staring at his mates also to Auly.

"Mates of mine, great news, Master Auto will forgive Auto." The autopilot 100th said the great news, Auly almost fell down of her chair happy of his master-father´s handiwork, she clapped his hands in fact of happiness, so the other thing would be not telling Auto anything of this great situation, it will be a great surprise for Auto, so they planned all of what they will do tomorrow, also they will pretended crying, and fake comforts. Auly was pleased about the great news, she then went to check how Auto was, she opened her room and saw Auto still asleep and breathing a little bit hard for crying all the day, so Auly formed in her sleeping mode beside Auto, all the night also caressing Auto´s head, who smiled a little.

**Awww, how cute3 Master Auto really loves his son Auto, that is why he looked to Auto´s childhood photo book, well this was a method that I made to calm myself and get free of my depression… this may be the chapter of memories, like the title said, mechanical heart =3 aww!**


	3. Morning of celebration

Morning of celebration

As the morning fell, Auto woke up with his face as red as an apple, also he monotonic voice was a little grave than his nature voice, he sat down on the floor, kneeling again, also his tears again came out of his eye, also sobbing, Auly knew that Auto was awaken and crying, so she hugged him and caressed his head, Auto remembered what it was today, but he doesn´t had an idea about the great thing that it would passed to him, so Auly acted naturally and worried, to not make Auto to suspect anything of the plan, she just hugged Auto. After a while the steward units came to Auly´s room to take Auto with them, also they winked their eye, Auto made a scream of pain and suffering, Auly rubbed his head carefully. For one hour Auto and the steward units and Auly beside him, Auto this time cried with all his forces, then Master Auto appeared with a cup of coffee in his hand, Auto kneeled and showed respect to his master-father presence, also sobbing uncontrollably, the stewards disappeared followed by Auly and the other autopilots, leaving Master Auto and Auto alone, so Master Auto moved to his desk, to stared at the crying Auto

"Auto" he said to him.

" yes, master (sobs)" Auto replied breathless.

"I know what are you lamenting, also pleading a second opportunity, isn´t that?"

"Master… I´m sorry I only followed my dire-" (Master Auto interrupted him) "Your directive" Master Auto concluded his sentence, Auto didn´t replied to his master-father, he just nodded, so his master can continued this ceremony.

"So, yah! GO-4 boss come here and bring me the tools"

"Sir, yes sir" and he quickly appeared with a hat and an autopilot suit, he then disappeared, and Master Auto grabbed the stuff and moved beside Auto, that was still kneeled on the floor, so he put the hat on Auto´s head, and the autopilot suit, Auto froze, and stand up, to stare hi master-father in disbelief, also feeling an immense happiness, he will returned to the Axiom, to his captain also his assistant, he with a reflected smile saluted his master-father.

"Auto, for now and on you're forgiven, and this situation, does not existed, now my son, you´re free to return to you home, and to saw your captain" Master Auto was proudly of Auto, and Auto now was returned to his normal life, also he would not forget his crying personality, that for now and on, got saved on his cold mind, Auto then hugged his Master-father, and said to him excitedly

"Master, father thanks for giving me a second chance, I promise I wouldn´t disappoint you again" After a warm hug, Auto then went to said goodbye to his mates, and his best and beloved mate Auly, he made his salute and kissed Auly on the cheeks, followed by a hug, and then he leave Autopilots Committee, feeling and immense relief, he wasn´t going to lose his life again, and couldn´t wait to see his captain and assistant again, he flew his ship to the Axiom, listening to a beautiful melody, also singing and smiling. Today learned a valuable lesson, that it doesn´t matter what sad you´ll be, you can expressed your feelings, and you also can cry if you need to do it, everybody cries, even the strong cry, and Auto did cried, and he recognized his actions, he just continued to fly returning to home again.

**DAH YAH! Auto finally got a second chance, otherwise then after finishing this chapter my depression was going a little bit away, but I enjoyed to express my feelings on stories, so enjoy it, and just one more chapter to write! =3**


	4. Meeting captain McCrea and assistant GO-

Meeting captain McCrea and assistant GO-4

Captain McCrea was worried about his autopilot, also GO-4 was worried about his co-captain´s absence, both of them were watching a nature video documental, about ecosystems and habitats, as the pictures passed one by one, captain McCrea felt more curiosity about planet Earth, he supposed to won the battle between him and Auto, but after the oxygen problems of the Earth´s toxicity, so he and his passengers had to return obligatorily. After the video ended, McCrea turned to look his Earth globe, holding it tightly, wishing to return to his real home, well living in a large ship and passing an artificial life, it was so boring sometimes, the good news were that there was automated service all the time, that it was some of the things that McCrea liked and in other words loved, and GO-4 just nuzzled Auto's steering wheel, with tears and constants sobs, he do love his master-father, because the story of GO-4 it was that Auto found him as an abandoned child, in dirty clothes, diapers and pacifier and Auto felt pity for him and adopted him as his son, that´s why GO-4 referred Auto as his dad, calling to him daddy or master dad, but sometimes he referred to him as sir, all of the time GO-4 says Auto sir, which means his gratitude and eternal thanks for caring him years ago, and Auto referred him as his son, but he only referred him as 'pupil' which means his responsibility and care to him, other than Auto all the time is emotionless, uncaring and cold, but he has his sweet part, but he do not want to showed his sweet part, and also feelings, like he cried days ago.

When it was almost the night, captain McCrea thought that Auto will not come to his ambient for a time, also feeling loneliness and preoccupation, as he heard some sobbing sounds coming from the bridge, so without thinking, captain McCrea zipped to the bridge as fast as he can, and found GO-4 snuggled sobbing on the floor, so he moved towards him and put a comfortable hand on his shoulder, GO-4 lifted his head a bit so he could face his superior´s face, and made contact two brown colored eyes and a single red eye, captain McCrea embraced him, so GO-4 sniffled on his superior´s chest, somehow feeling embarrassment about the situation and strange personality that appeared in his cold mind.

"Captain… captain… I'm worried about my co- captain… (Sniffles)" GO-4 pouted and sobbed, McCrea stared at him peaceful, and rubbed his long black colored curly hair, also rocked him as a baby, showing him protection and care to him.

"shhhh, it´s alright GO-4, Auto will come, I´m sure, I assure you that he will come today" McCrea comforted GO-4, so GO-4 felt relief and happiness, thing the was unusual in his programming .

"Thanks, sir for comfort me, your words always are correct, I´m thankful about your help captain sincerely thanks" GO-4 replied to his superior, so McCrea released GO-4 and patted his head twice.

"You´re welcome, pleasure is mine" McCrea said to him, and when GO-4 was about to replied him, when the elevator´s doors opened and then a familiar white haired autopilot passed through them, and captain McCrea reflected a smile, and GO-4 quickly moved to receive his master-father, Auto returned the smile, thing that made captain McCrea to twitched in amazement, does his emotionless autopilot smile? Of course he did it, as Auto moved to Saluted his superior with politeness and respect as he always do.

"It is nice to see you again captain" Auto said with a cute smile to captain McCrea, the captain gasped, he do not remembered Auto so nicely or emotionally, he just returned the smile to his autopilot.

"Me too, Auto, me too" After saluting his captain, Auto do his every life duties, first switching the day to the night, preparing tomorrow´s programming, also flying the Axiom, after all of that, he sat down on his perfect chair, thinking about the days that had cried incessantly, and forgetting his mistakes, Auto recognized his crimes, confining his captain, tazing the waste allocator and deactivating the probe one, he already apologize his mistakes, to Wall-e and Eve, and they forgave him, with a party of the 'forgiveness' so Auto smiled and rested on his chair, his audio sensors picked up a crying sound, paying it attention, Auto spotted his adoptive-assistant son, cleaning the bridge´s stuff crying and sobbing, so he clapped his hands twice, closing his eyes.

"GO-4" he called to his adoptive-assistant son, with the calling, GO-4 tried to not showed his tears to his master-father, sobbing, GO-4 replied to his master-father

"Yes, Auto sir?"

"Why are you crying?" Auto asked to him with his hands on his back, GO-4 refused to tell to his master-father that he was crying, something that he referred as thing of babies, so he shook his head.

"N-no sir, I´m not crying" GO-4 replied to him, Auto made a little smile and moved beside GO-4 , and said to him gently and polite.

"Yes, you are crying, I can hear your sobs and tears falling down to the hard floor, and don´t be ashamed about crying, everybody does cries, even emotionless autopilots cries, so it is good to cry, GO-4" GO-4 after hearing his master-father´s words, he cried even more loud, and threw himself on his superior body, so Auto gently embraced him tightly, and rubbing his long black colored curly hair.

"Sir, sir… I-" (Auto interrupted him) "It´s alright GO.4 you may cry if you need to cry, I´m allow you to expressed your feelings to me, so cry, cry and cry" GO-4 smile at him with tears trapped in his eye, also stopping his crying.

"Thanks, sir." GO-4 said to his master-father, hugged him and went to do his duties at the Lido deck. Auto smiled and steered a bit the ship, to move it a little far away Saturn´s rings, because, some people says, that is a ship gets trapped on Saturn´s rings will exploded, and that was something the Auto do not want to pass, with glad he slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

**AWWW =3 so cute, finally the family of the Axiom returned to his normal life, Auto would change his attitude to a sweet one, after crying two days ago, this is a message to all the fanfiction readers: Everybody cries, even the strong cries, like in my story says, so if you are depressive or sad, you can cry if you need it, don´t be ashamed to cry, and it is not just for babies, all the humans cry,so tell me what you thing about Auto´s crying personality. Hugs and kisses to everybody =D**


End file.
